Icy Hot
by Arones
Summary: She was cold toward him, but it was hotter than he could ever imagine. Tag to Requiem.


_This is written for Aline, who is in desperate need of "good" fanfiction that centers around these two characters. The "good" is debatable, but I thought I could comply with her request just this once. ~~Arones._

Will's heart was pounding. Magnus was fucking psycho. He had never seen her like this before and he truly whished that he never saw her like that again. Her hair was damp from when the pipes burst, and her clothes clung to her body. He wasn't just horny; she was hot when she was psycho. Every time she flipped into anger, her eyes would glare and he wanted to jump her. He could tell that she felt the same. The possibility wasn't too far out that, and when she pressed tightly against him, he knew that she wanted him just as bad.

But it was the parasite.

He had to keep reminding himself of that. This was NOT the Magnus that he knew. This was not the woman that hired him, the one that took him under her wing and gave him a job. This was not the woman that was teaching him about this new world. Yet, underlying it all, Will thought that this was exactly who she was. This was who Helen Magnus was when she was unbridled by her own controls and confines. This was her in her purest form. And she was damned sexy.

Her arm had been under his chin, pressing into his jugular and he felt true fear and arousal at the same time. His body had two reactions, because while he feared for his life, he truly believed that Helen Magnus would not murder him. If she did, it would not be in cold blood.

She was across from him. Sitting there, drinking tea slowly and trying to warm her body. He had killed her. He hadn't done it in cold blood, but he had taken that final step that he knew she would never take. Licking his lip, Will paced the hall outside her bedroom. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He couldn't get the feel of her hot skin pressed up against his. He had to feel it again.

Taking another step, Will didn't debate. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what he was going to do. He was damn certain of what her reaction would be. He only wanted to bide his time. He wanted to work himself up into a fury and he wanted her anger aimed at him once more. That turned him on more than he could ever imagine. It made him guilty to think that he was playing off of her emotions in such a way, but at the same time, she should know better. She was well over a century old and if she wanted to control the emotions then she could. And damn it, she was amazing when she was psycho.

His fingers curled around the door handle and he held his breath. She was in the middle of changing. His sixth sense was working over-time. She had gone in to change after one of the Nubbins had vomited all over her. He had waited for her to shower, waited for the water to be shut off. This was his moment.

Twisting the handle, he shoved the door. The wood slid open, and he slammed it shut. Magnus looked up from where she had been bent over. She was holding a towel tightly around her chest. The cotton barely covered her thighs, and Will licked his lips. Her eyes widened. He had her caught.

"William!" She shouted it.

He knew she would. There was no other reaction that she would have. He stalked forward; his feet were heavy against the ground with each step he took. He didn't stop until he barreled into her. His mouth landed on hers and he cupped her cheeks fiercely in his hands. Will gripped her tightly. She didn't move. He knew she wouldn't.

She bent back and dug her nails into the back of his neck. Her teeth clipped his lip until he could taste the iron taste that was his blood. This was the Magnus that he wanted. Moving his hands down her body, he searched the soft cotton, not touching her skin. The move would make her mad. He would piss her off by not doing what she wanted.

Magnus whimpered.

The sound spurred him on. Will growled in the back of his throat as his fingers wrapped around her arms. He turned her body so that she was facing the bed, her back pressed tightly against his front. Magnus tried to prevent the move, but he wouldn't let her. She allowed it for a moment, he knew she did. There was no way that if she wanted to be facing him that she would not be facing him. Will's teeth gnawed on the tight cord of her neck until the skin was red from him and not from the hot water of the shower. He was pleased with himself.

She flipped around and her nails pressed into his sides. He let out a quick noise as their mouths connected again. His heart was pounding.

"You bastard."

Her voice was low and like molasses as it slid over him: a bad stench and wonderful taste when cooked just right. She had his shirts off and his body pressed firmly into hers. Her leg was wrapped around his ass as she held on tightly. Will felt like he was drowning. She could move in ways that he never expected. This was so much better than the wall of the submarine. The wall had hindered her ability.

"That's right. I took the step."

"How dare you."

Her fingers were working at his pants and he shoved them off. Pulling apart the belt, he shoved them down and tugged at her towel. There was no time to look. She had him on the bed before he could even glance down and see her body. He ran his hands up her thighs. She smacked them away and stroked up against him.

Will's hips bucked. He wasn't going to lose control. Planting his feet firmly against the mattress he pushed up. She fell over. He was on his knees, her body pressed firmly between his legs. His left hand snuck out and cupped her breast roughly; his thumb nail flicked over her nipple. She shoved her chest up in response, her eyes glaring daggers at him. This was acceptable, yet it wasn't.

He would have moved his other hand up, but he feared that if he did, he would lose total control. Instead of gripping her other breast, he moved his hand down to her mound. Two fingers shoved into her and she was groaning in pleasure. Her cheeks were painted with a soft pink, and her eyes were clenched shut. That was exactly how he wanted her. Angry and beautiful.

"Bastard!" she shouted again.

The word would never get old to Will.

"Deeper."

This time she crooned softly. Swallowing, she said it again. Will was amazed. His fingers moved in further, he used his knee to keep the pressure. The palm of his hand was against her body, and he started to move it in slight motions. The movements were jerky. He was having his own issues.

His body was aching as he tried to pleasure her. She would come first. Always. And she would be in control. Always.

"Deeper," she said again, her voice breaking in the middle of the word.

Magnus' hips jerked upward, and her back arched off the mattress. He could see her muscles ripple in her arms as she gripped his sides harshly. He would have bruises for weeks after. Her leg that was snuggled between his knees tightened, the muscles working as she tried to keep control. He increased the amount of pressure. She was close.

She sniffed sharply and bit down on her lip.

Her eyes flashed open and she stared up at him as a breath of air was released from her lungs. She was clenching at him. Her body telling him that what he had done was right. Not two seconds had passed and she toppled her body over. Will fell. His back hit the hardwood floor and the air was knocked from his lungs. She mounted him. His hands wrapped around her wrists as she propped her body up on his. He was trying to breathe, and she was already moving. The sensations were too much at once. He needed a moment.

He wasn't going to get one. He knew that. She wasn't going to allow him what he had not allowed her. Her mouth descended onto his, and Will felt her teeth against his tongue and lips again. His hips moved. He was nestled inside her, and he remained as still as possible. She was going to have to work for it—he was going to make her work for it.

Will watched as her jaw clenched and air was released from her lungs in short bursts. She reached for his hand, flipped his fingers around and shoved it between their bodies. He was being told what to do. Fumbling only for a second, he started the jerky movements he had done before. That pattern had seemed to work relatively quickly, so it should work again. Magnus was seated on top of him, and he finally had his breath back. Air filled his lungs before exiting in great whooshes. The red paint moved down Magnus' chest and he longed to touch.

His fingers slid away from her to move toward her breasts. She growled.

"Damn it, William."

His hand was once again consumed by hers and put back into its place. He wouldn't move again. Lifting his right hand, he ran his thumb over her erect nipple and marveled at it. Her body rocked back and forth, and up and down at the same time. It was the perfect rhythm. There was no stopping her. She was nibbling along his ear when she bit down hard. The rush of air that he heard earlier echoed through his ears. Magnus clenched at him again.

This time, Will didn't wait. He rolled until his back was against the bottom of the bed. He was seated with his legs under his butt. In this position, he had leverage. Even if his knees were going to kill him the next day. That would only be added to his long line of injuries from this. He jerked up, and she bounced.

Her wet hair clung to her shoulders and back. Will ran his fingers through it and tugged tightly until her neck was strained and he could bite into the cord of muscle again. He loved her neck. Magnus reached over his body and gripped onto the duvet. He held her hips as her body leg his and bounded back down to him. He knew that the small bursts and slaps of skin would do just as much for her as his fumbling and rough fingers. The third was going to be easier than the first two.

"Deeper," she whispered.

He pushed harder. He made the movements deeper. She wanted it. His fingers gripped her ass, and she came down once more. Her body tightened around him. He had her. A few more times and she had him.

Her fingers stroked over his chest and hair. Will's head was buzzing from the energy he had exerted. His ears were ringing, and he felt like he was on a ship at sea in the middle of a hurricane. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Magnus ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and on the side of his head. Her lips cascaded down against his cheeks, forehead and lips. She was comforting him.

Her voice was husky when she spoke, but Will held on tightly to the sound as it echoed throughout the room.

"I had wondered how long it would be before you came barging in here, bastard."

This time the word was spoken tenderly, as an endearment. He could sense the difference, and when her lips fell on his he felt completely comforted. They had each won the battle. He had taken it the furthest, just as been. He had taken that final step, but none of it had been heartless.


End file.
